Get Out Leave
by SecretDesires23
Summary: Derek pays Stiles a visit.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a random one-shot that came to mind.**

Derek dropped into Stiles' window eyes doing a quick scan of the room for the awkward, pale teen. Noticing he wasn't present in his room, Derek listened out for his heartbeat in the house. What he heard had him rushing to the bathroom to help his pack member. It was the sound of running water and Stiles' heartbeat slowly evening out. To Derek Stiles may be the most annoying kid in the world, but he was pack and his pack was the closest thing he had to family these days. Plus, he was just starting to grow fond of the brown-eyed teen. When Derek threw open the bathroom door, he had to take a second to identify what he was seeing. He stared at a broken-looking Stiles with his head submerged under bloody water holding his breath, the cause of his weakening heartbeat. The bathroom floor contained Stiles' dirty clothes strewn about. A graphic tee which Derek had come to know as Stiles' favorite t-shirt was crumpled as if someone had grabbed him roughly. It was hanging from the sink, most likely thrown. Stiles' jeans had been cut as if to cut off his genitals. The boy's underwear was the absolute worst thing Derek had ever laid eyes on. There was blood towards the back of Stiles' _SpongeBob _boxers.

Derek pulled the drain plug and picked Stiles up and brought the boy to lay in the comfort of his bed. The movement must have caused a relapse which caused Stiles to open his eyes and flail taking a large gulp of air. Much like a man in the middle of the ocean who just broke the surface. The actions struck pain and Stiles shrunk back. The teen looked up to see who had come to his rescue. He looked up and saw none other than Derek Hale. Stiles began to talk as soon as Derek laid him on his side on his bed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What am I doing here?" Derek cried near hysterics. "What are _YOU_ doing?" He continued calmer.

"You know what I was doing. Who gives a damn if I just attempted suicide? No one cares, so why should I?" Stiles paused regaining his composure. "And I was so close too, until you showed up." The silence following was tense. Derek didn't know what to say.

"Why did you try?"

"Why are you here?"

"Because you _are_ part of the pack."

"Part of the pack my ass." Stiles quipped.

"What do you mean?"

"Do not lie to me and tell me I'm part of the pack! You only keep me around because if I'm not there, Scott will leave too. I have no interest in being your Omega."

"My Omega? Stiles you are not an Omega, but you are a part of my pack." Stiles grew agitated and sat up, but quickly felt the error of his actions. He quickly shot up from his position, a pained yelp escaping his lips. That didn't stop his anger though.

"So that's how you treat all your pack members then? Pushing them into walls? Threatening them? Leaving them out of pack activities? Singling them out for everything they do? Thanks. I'm really feeling the pack love." Stiles shot back.

"I am sorry?" Derek said in more of a questioning tone.

"You're sorry? That's all you have to say? You know what? I don't care 'cause it's not only you. Jackson bullies me more than you do. Lydia does not like me, but pretends to for my benefit. Scott only stays friends with me because of our parents and their recent relationship. Allison puts up with me for Scott. And Danny is just a nice guy. You don't think I see the looks you give me or hear the things you say, but I'm not blind or deaf." Stiles finished.

"I didn't know. But can you at least tell me why you did it?"

"I WAS FUCKING RAPED, Derek! Do you know what I went through? Of course not! You don't even know what it's like to be defenseless."

"Why didn't you scream for one of us?" Derek asked voice full of sympathy for his wounded pack member. Stiles looked at him with hatred in his eyes and a look of 'are-you-serious?' on his face.

"I did. Had you really thought of me as a pack member you would have heard me screaming out our name." Derek felt increasingly bad. He began to move towards Stiles to comfort him, but the teen kept moving back. He backed into a wall and winced at the pain inflicted in his backside. Derek was a foot away from him when Stiles said: "Get out. Right now. And don't tell the pack. They hate me enough. They'll probably just laugh. Leave." Derek opened his mouth to say something, but Stiles cut him off. "It's too late. The damage is done. Get out. Leave."

Derek received the message and headed to the window. Before dropping out he went back by Stiles and said: "Remember when I was stuck beating myself up about my past and you told me it wasn't my fault and I needed to move on? Well it is not your fault either."

"No, it wasn't my fault, but it was yours. I was _raped_, Derek, I can't just move on from that." Stiles interrupted. Derek was hurt by the statement but didn't let it show.

"I know you can't but what I'm saying is- I'm just saying you said you'd be there for me, so now I will be there for you. When you are ready to talk, you know where to find me." Derek placed a platonic kiss on Stiles' forehead and went out the window, leaving Stiles to get dressed.

**Secrets and Broken Hearts is gonna be posted soon. Not sure how soon but soon enough. I'm sure you all hate me but hopefully it's worth it. School is finally finished. And my track team won state! Hard work pays off I have another one-shot I just came up with for absolutely no reason. But tell me what you think about this one because I might another installment of this of when Stiles finally talks to Derek. Well, hope you guys don't hate me. **

**-Nikki**


	2. Chapter 2

At three in the morning, people are resting in their bed for the next day to come. That is true for everyone, everyone but Stiles. The teen was currently sitting on his bed holding his knees to his chest. It's been a month since the incident, he told his father by accident. He had planned to heal on his own and not tell anyone.

_Sunday evening, the night after Stiles was raped, the Sheriff and his son sat at the dining table for the newly enforced customary family dinner (ever since Stiles and Scott explained the existence of werewolves it became enforced as a way to keep tabs on Stiles' life). Stiles was being unusually quiet, so Sheriff Stilinski decided to poke fun at him until he spoke, like the lighthearted father he was.__  
__"Stiles, why are you so quiet tonight? Did Mr. Mysterious Hale break your heart? 'Cause I will go over there and shoot him. I've recently invested in those wolfsbane bullets you told me about." he grinned.__  
__"Dad, I don't like Derek anymore, and I'm not gay. It was a Derek only thing. And since that's done, I'm straight again. Yay, you have a normal child again." Stiles said dryly.__  
__"Stiles no matter how straight you are you will never be normal. I thought you knew that. The doctors told your mom the Sheriff tried again before Stiles interrupted.__  
__"I WAS RAPED, Dad! Now leave me the FUCK alone!" Stiles stood up and pushed the table to the side in an attempt to flip it, then continued to the stairs. Five seconds of processing later, Sheriff Stilinski went to talk to his son._

Tonight, his father was also up. However, under different circumstances. The Sheriff had lied to Stiles and told him he was working a double shift and wouldn't be back 'til six the next morning. The Beacon Hills Sheriff car was parked in the dirt path leading up to the Hale house. He asked Derek to call a pack meeting at this time. Derek was clueless and did not know why but was careful not to question the older man.

Ever since that night the Sheriff forced Stiles to attend therapy. It didn't help, he never even talked to his therapist. He went for his hour each day but never said a word no matter how much the doctor bombarded him with questions. Stiles stopped going to school. Scott apparently didn't know what was going on, but he stopped by giving Stiles his homework each day, not that Stiles did it anyway. There were frequent violent outbursts from the normally talkative teen. On numerous occasions, he'd pulled a knife on his father when he went in for a hug. He had to be sedated each time. Sheriff Stilinski had given up his alcohol three years after his wife died for the benefit of his son, but with his son frequently threatening his life he fell back into the habit of drinking himself into a stupor and passing out. Before, if he did this, Stiles would carry him to his room, but now Stiles wouldn't even know half the time as he spent his time holed up in his room. Only coming out for food. Many drunken nights, the Sheriff had the number to Beacon Hills Psych Ward dialed to send his Stiles off, and even though he was drunk, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He could understand why he acted out. There was reason behind it. But threatening his own father, it scared him that maybe one day Stiles wouldn't realize what he was doing and would actually kill him.

So here he stood about to knock when the door opened to reveal Derek standing slightly upset.  
"Is the pack here?" was the first question out if the Sheriff's mouth.  
"Yes, I told them to walk, less suspicious if their cars go missing in the middle of the night and show up at my house." Derek stood in front of the doorway as if he was not going to invite the Sheriff in. Sheriff Stilinski gave Derek a glare that put Derek's best to shame and raised his eyebrow expectantly. "Come in."

Once inside the Sheriff saw the pack all laying and leaning on each other. Danny sat in the middle of the couch with both Jackson's and Scott s heads in his lap while he had his head tilted back against the wall. Both boys lay on their stomachs. Lydia and Allison both laying on the boys' backs. They were all half asleep. Derek locked the door and joined the pack in the living room. The Sheriff cleared his throat -knowing it would catch the wolves' attention- arousing the pack from their slumber. They all looked around, nodded in acknowledgment, and tried to close their eyes once more. Tried being the keyword.

"I called this pack meeting because you six are the worst pack ever." Similar looks of confusion were exchanged between the pack members, including Derek. "My son has been absent from school for the past month and no one but Scott has noticed."

"With all due respect, Sheriff, it's because Danny and I aren't exactly the best of friends with Stiles. I don't know about the rest of them, but that's why I haven't stopped by. I have noticed though. Jackson defended himself.

"That's exactly my point. Especially you Derek. Why did you tell him he's a part of the pack when you don't treat him like one? I don't know much about werewolves but I know real wolves comfort each other when they're hurt and look for each other when lost. That's the purpose of a howl. And I know for sure that packs are supposed to be stronger in numbers. So why do you string him along to abandon him? My son has experienced enough harmful situations in his life, he doesn't need anymore, and especially from the people he calls his friends."

"Well, to be fair, Stiles definitely does not think of me as a friend." Jackson tried, cocky as ever. His response received a warning growl from the Alpha.

"Sir, not to be rude, but if the purpose of this meeting you called was to help Stiles get friends, it's not working. Stiles needs to earn them on his own." This was said by Danny, surprisingly.

"Listen, I know my son talks a lot, and I'm not trying to get him friends. To be completely honest, if I could choose his friends I would never pick any of you to be them, but for some reason he chooses to hang with your bunch. I really did have a purpose in coming here and believe it or not, it wasn't to chastise you. The reason Stiles hasn't been in school this past month is because he was raped. I've been doing all I can to find the person who did it, but it's just not enough, so I need you guys to go talk to him see if there is anything you can get out of him. His therapist isn't helping either."

"Well," Lydia began, "sending a rape victim to a person whose job descriptions say the rapist would never be very helpful."

"How can we help with the investigation?" Allison disregarded Lydia's comment.

"Who. Did. It?" Scott asked eyes flickering colors.

"Scott that's my point of coming over here, son. I don't know who did it. The investigation is so bad I became desperate and came to you guys. Allison, glad you asked. I was hoping that the wolves of the pack could maybe smell Stiles and maybe find the scent of the guys who did it." Sheriff Stilinski looked hopefully at Derek. The young Alpha looked like he was having trouble controlling himself.

"Two questions." Derek choked out. The Sheriff nodded for him to go ahead and ask his questions. "Guys? As in more than one."

"Yes, Stiles hasn't told me anything else except that it was four guys. All bigger than him."

"How can you be so sure he'll talk to us?"

"I don't know, but can you please try?"

"Sure. When should we go?" Derek asked.

**This isn't the last installment. I'm working on the Derek-Stiles talk, but I didn't want to leave you without something for so long, so I split this chapter into two parts. The talk should be up tonight, tomorrow the latest. **

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sometime in the night Stiles had managed to fall asleep with his back against the wall and his knees still hugged to his chest. It was uncomfortable and awkward, but it was the best sleep he had gotten all month. Faintly, Stiles heard the scrape of his window being opened but didn't hear anyone crawling in, of course. He kept his eyes clothes and tried to adjust himself without lying down. The pain in his but was dull and barely there now but he sat to remind himself of the reason people would forever hate him. The pain helped him realize that no matter what, he may never be loved, and he was just trying to come to terms with that. Stiles felt a light tap on his shoulder but brushed it off as vivid imagination, until the brush came again. This time he opened his eyes and saw a guy that was bigger than him much like one of the men who raped him. Swiftly he pulled the knife from his pillow and the gun from the nightstand drawer; he crossed his hand like he'd seen done in movies multiple times. The stranger put his hands up as if to say he wasn't a threat. Stiles blinked a few times and more people came into focus. It was the pack. He looked directly at Derek, the man he was about to stab and/or shoot.

"You told them? I told you not to tell them! What the fuck is your problem? I know dogs that listen better than you!" Derek ignored the dog joke because he knew it was a defense mechanism.

"You. Knew?" Scott looked at Derek who nodded with a barely audible 'yes.' "You knew my _best friend_ was raped a month ago, and you didn't think it was worth mentioning?"  
Derek silenced him with a glare before he began speaking. "Yes I knew, he asked me not to tell, so didn't' tell. Hell, he doesn't even count you as a best friend anymore let alone a friend, so calm down with the possessive bullshit, we all see right through it, even Stiles."

"When someone tells you to keep their rape a secret, you don't fucking listen to them! And then you had the nerve to act like you didn't know right to Mr. Stilinksi's face? You are all kinds of twisted."

By now Stiles was cowering under his desk with his knife in his hand. Allison and Lydia were trying, unsuccessfully, to coax him out from his position. Jackson tried to help by putting his hand on his shoulder only for Stiles to let out the loudest scream and swiping his knife in front of him. This caught the bickering wolves' attentions. Jackson looked around with a dear in headlights expression.

"I swear I didn't do anything. I just touched his shoulder to try to get him out from under there." He held up his hands as if that would prove his innocence. Stiles pushed further against the wall before talking.

"Do not fucking touch me, Jackson. You've bullied me all my life; you are the last person I want with their hands on me. It could have been you that night..." Stiles trailed off and his breathing increased. He felt his hands getting clammy and his breaths were shallower and more frequent. He was having a panic attack. He continued like this for another minute then passed out cold, hand still gripping the knife.

When he came to, Derek, Jackson, Danny and Scott were sitting around him while Lydia and Allison sat at the top of his bed dabbing his forehead with a cool rag.

"No, no. Get away from me." his mind was flashing back to that night. "I can't give you what you want." Stiles began kicking and flailing at the guys around him.

Jackson, stupid as ever, pressed his body to Stiles' to prevent more kicking. Of course Stiles kneed him in his balls. The impact forced him to fall completely on the flailing boy. Stiles took this chance and plunged the knife directly into Jackson's side and pushed him off. He quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom when he realized what he did.

Derek sent the pack downstairs to help Jackson leaving himself to be alone with Stiles. Ever so gently, he knocked on the bathroom door and heard the sniffled 'go away.'

"I'm not going away. I'm not leaving 'til we talk. We can talk through the door though. If you want; if that makes you feel better." Derek coaxed. After a few minutes of sniffling on the other side of the door, Stiles began to talk.

"I didn't mean to do it. He came down on me. I could only see what happened that night and then he came now on me. I only did it because it was a reaction. I would never intentionally hurt on of your pack members. I'm sorry, Derek. Please don't hate me." Stiles whimpered.

"Stiles, you're just saying that. You're saying you would never hurt one of my pack, but you're doing exactly that. Don't you see? You keep hurting yourself by not allowing yourself to get help."

"But-"

"No matter what you think, Stiles, you are pack. I understand that you're broken, but if you just let us, we can help you."

"Don't you get it? Jackson _bullies_ me, every day of my miserable life. It could have been him that night raping me, pushing me into the dirt, spitting on me, kicking me, punching me. It could have been…him." Stiles' voice trailed off and the whimpers began again. This time, Derek let him. "But no matter what, he's not the only one. Danny doesn't stop him. Scott looks at me like I'm trash. Lydia makes fun of me for things I can't control or change, and Allison kills you with kindness, but talks behind your back. Don't you get it, Derek? I'm not meant to be in your pack, and I'm coming to terms with that, so just leave. _Please_."

"_No._" Came Derek's Alpha voice. The Alpha stood up and opened the bathroom door (why Stiles hadn't locked it was beyond him). He walked straight to the teen that was in yet another corner. Derek picked up the boy and hugged him to his chest. Stiles shoved the knife into Derek's side; Derek seemed unnerved by the sensation. "I'm an Alpha, Stiles. That won't hurt me. You can't continue to be like this. I understand you don't like us. I'll deal, but you can't do this to your father. He's been drinking again. The place reeks of alcohol; help him. If not for you, do it for your mother." Derek hit a soft spot and now had a crying teen in his arms. He picked him up and took him to his bed; lay him down and stayed with him; rubbed his back and shushed him. This went on until Stiles fell asleep. About an hour later the pack came up to let Derek know they were leaving. Eventually, Derek fell asleep, too, holding unto Stiles in his slumber. And that's how the Sheriff found them, curled around each other with Derek's had subconsciously rubbing Stiles' back.

The Sheriff felt as if finally, someone had gotten through to Stiles. He only hoped this would last.

**Ok, I'm not too happy with this chapter and I feel like I need to do a better ending to the story, so there may be another chapter. Even though this was supposed to be strictly a one-shot, but who cares. Since there's gonna be another chapter, and I updated the first three within a week. I figured you guys wouldn't hate me **_**that**_** much if I waited maybe a week to update. At least I hope not.**

**Review!**


End file.
